Every Playboy Needs Love
by SexyKitten07
Summary: Inuyasha is a playboy and doesn't believe in falling in love. Will all that change when a certain raven haired girl come into the picture?
1. Enter Kagome

**Every Playboy needs Love**

Summary: Inuyasha is a playboy and doesn't believe in falling in love. Will all that change when a certain raven haired girl come into the picture?

( No I don't own Inuyasha )

Chapter 1: Shikon High School

"Kagome get up! It's your first day at your new high school and you're going to be late!"

A very tired girl rose up out of bed. After 20 minutes of taking a shower, brushing her teeth she walked back in her room to get dressed for school. 'I can't believe they are making me start a new school in the middle of the year! Who the hell does that?!'

Her name was Kagome Higurashi. You could probably say she was drop dead gorgeous. She wasn't too short or tall but just right. She had curves in all the right spots. And had a bust line of 38C, her hair was silky and a raven color. Her eyes were a beautiful sky blue color.

But even with all the natural beauty she didn't act stuck up about it like most girls did. Kagome was very outgoing, kind, responsible, and was a family person. She absolutely hated when people gossiped, bullied, or picked on someone because they thought they were better. With the nice personality came a very HUGE anger issue. It didn't help that she was a miko but not just a ordinary miko but the Shikon miko.

She was in charge of protecting the beautiful jewel even if it cost her, well her life. 'Now what should I wear today?' After 10 minutes of searching for the perfect outfit she settled on a blue jean miniskirt, and a black halter that showed a small bit of cleavage but enough to make a boys mind wander. It wrapped around her curves perfectly and towards the bottom it became a bit looser yet elegant. Kagome dug into her jewelry box she stopped after finding her silver necklace it had her name written in cursive, around her name was a circle and it had real diamonds in it. Kagome grabbed her diamond tennis bracelet and six silver bangles 3 for each arm. And lastly a simple ring with small diamonds on the band with one big diamond on top ( I know lots of silver lol). She slipped on some black flip flops with rhinestones. Kagome looked at her clock it read; 7: 40 and school started at 8: 15 and yet she still had to find the school! "Oh Shit I'm gonna be late!"

She grabbed her black coach purse put in her cell phone, lip gloss, $30, her favorite perfume called Can Can, ipod touch, comb, keys, and brush. She ran downstairs, kissed her mom on the cheek, grabbed her backpack. And dashed out the house like a mad person, she jumped in her Mercedez Benz which she got custom made and pulled out of her driveway.

"Ok let's get this ride poppin" she pulled out her favorite mix cd. When she heard the music she started singing 'Slave 4 U' by Britney Spears. (Don't own the song either)


	2. A Beautiful Friendship sorry for error

Every Playboy needs Love

(Me no own Inuyasha)

Chapter 2: A Beautiful Friendship

"Ok let's get this ride poppin" she pulled out her favorite mix cd. When she heard the music she started singing 'Slave 4 U' by Britney Spears. (Don't own the song either)

**All you people look at me like I'm a little girl  
Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world**

**Always saying little girl don't step into the club  
Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)**

By now Kagome had found the street the school was on and was pulling into the student parking lot.

**I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy  
But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy**

**What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there**

She found a parking spot but her music was so loud most of the students turned to see who had the beautiful singing voice and the hot car.

**I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it**

**Baby, don't you wanna, ****dance**

**upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.  
(Lets go)**

**(Like that)  
(You like it)  
(Now watch me)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
**_**[Panting]**_

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(I just can't help myself)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(I just feel I let myself go)**

**I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
(Wanna see you move)  
I really wanna do what you want me to.  
(Uh Uh Uh)**

**Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(I just wanna dance next to you)  
To another time and place.  
Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
(Are you ready)  
Leaving behind my name, my age.**

**I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)  
I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)**

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
**_**[Panting]**_

**Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)  
Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
**_**[Panting]**_

**I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
I'm not trying to hide it.**

**(Like that)**

As Kagome got out of her car she finally noticed all the eyes that were on her. She blushed grabbed her purse and backpack, turned off her car and headed into the school. The school had already sent her the locker combination, schedule and a school map but she didn't know why but it came in a little gold pouch.

When she entered the school doors, 'Oh my gosh this school is HUGE!' The school was about 3 floors high. It was made almost like a maze. When you walked in you saw kids lounging on couches. But these kids were different but she knew why because the school was made up of mikos, demons, half demons, demon slayers, and monks. The school had elevators and escalators.

Kagome had been so caught up with the building she bumped into someone and fell on her butt. She realized their books fell so she picked them up not wanting to make a bad impression as the clumsy new girl on her first day.

"I'm so sorry" "It's no big"

Kagome finally looked up at the person she had ran in to although from the voice she could tell it was a girl. When she looked up the girl was just a little taller than Kagome she was well built but still had a feminine look to her. Her hair was brown and went down to her waist. She wore pink eye shadow, and sported a pink tank top, and light blue Capri's, with pink flip flops.

"Oh! You must be the new girl right?" Kagome blushed. "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well I heard a bunch of guys saying that their was a hot new girl and I realized just now that I've never seen you here"

"Oh" "Where are my manners, my name is Sango" Kagome smiled "I'm Kagome"

They shook hands "umm hey sango do you mind showing me around school?"

"I'd love too!" They laughed and smiled. This was a start to a very beautiful and somewhat weird friendship.

"Hey, Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Did you get your schedule yet?" "Oh shit no I forgot" "Well let's get it so I can help you find your classes, school starts in 15 min." "ok and Sango" " Yes?" "Thank you" "What are friends for"

(R & R pleasssseeee and sorry for the mistake of the repeated chapter )


	3. Meeting the Jackass

Every Playboy Needs Love

(Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha)

Chapter 3: Meeting the Jackass

"Hey, Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Did you get your schedule yet?" "Oh shit no I forgot" "Well let's get it so I can help you find your classes, school starts in 15 min." "ok and Sango" " Yes?" "Thank you" "What are friends for"

After getting Kagome's schedule, Sango tried comparing their schedules to see if they had any classes together.

Kagome's schedule

**1****st****: English-Mrs. Tsubaki**

**2****nd****: Math-Mr. Myouga**

**3****rd****: History/Training- Ms. Kaede**

**4****th****: Dance-Mr. Sesshomaru**

**5****th****: Science-Mr. Jaken**

**6****th****: Music-Mr,Loren**

"Oh my gosh!" "What?" "We have all of the same classes except chemistry" "That's what's up!"

"Ok Kagome you need to be updated on people & places" Kagome raised a eyebrow "really?"

"Yes really" Sango and Kagome were walking down a very crowded hallway trying to find Kagome's locker. "Hey Sango I found it!" "Good Job!" Sango said with way too much excitement. Kagome just stared and decided not to comment on that. She then opened her locker and bent down to put some books at the bottom. Kagome then heard a loud string of whistling she turned to see 4 guys staring at her with nothing but lust in their eyes.

Sango pulled Kagome by her arm to whisper in her ear. "Kagome you see those guys over there?"

"yeah" They weren't really hard to miss, they were all very handsome.

"The guy to the far left is Koga, and then Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru…oh and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are brothers" Kagome looked at each one… Koga had long, black hair that was pulled into a ponytail & light blue eyes. Miroku had dark hair too but his was in a much shorter ponytail that went to the base of his neck, he also had violet eyes. Sesshomaru was quite handsome but his features were very feminine his hair was long and straight. He had purple markings on each side of his face and a crescent moon on his forehead, and gold eyes that showed mostly unhappiness.

Kagome looked at the last boy that Sango pointed out as Inuyasha. He was very well-built; he had long silver hair, and eyes that you could get lost in because they seemed to be pools of gold. On the top of his head he had 2 little cat ears on his head. 'Wait cat?' But before Kagome could discuss it anymore with herself she was pulled out of her thoughts by a deep voice.

"Come here baby girl and show daddy what you workin with" Kagome looked and saw the voice came from the guy Sango addressed as Inuyasha.

'That was so rude I'm not a whore if that's what he's thinking'

Kagome then started to walk over to this so called Inuyasha. When she stopped in front of him she cleared her throat and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Look you ass if you have something to say then say it but don't get your ass beaten because you can't refrain yourself from saying stupid shit do I make myself clear?"

Inuyasha stopped and glared at the girl before him. "Who the fuck are you running your mouth off to?"

Kagome anger rose. "Obviously YOU!" "Look Wench I don't think you understand who I am! I could make your life here a living hell" Inuyasha was pissed nobody had ever talked to him like that with the exception of just a few.

Sango saw where this was going and stepped in, "hey Kagome uh maybe we should go to class" "I guess…"

The two girls were turning away when Sango felt a hand stroke her backside, she screamed and turned to see who would dare touch her in such away without asking, when she turned she found Miroku and automatically slapped him so hard it echoed down the hallway. "Serves you right Miroku!" Sango then turned and stomped off. Kagome was getting ready to follow when someone started to talk to her.

"This isn't over yet you little bitch" Kagome turned and gave him the coldest, deadliest look she could muster. "Of course it isn't you pussy ass motha fucka" And walked off.

"Wow Inuyasha I never thought I would see the day when a female challenges you like that" "Keh shut the hell up fluffy" Inuyasha wanted to be alone, he needed to think about what just happened. So he went to the school's garden not a place where kids always hung out.

'What happen back there? Why didn't she back down when I told her to? There's something different about her…but man she's hot when she's mad'

"What the heck, wait a minute first off I have a girlfriend and second I just met and talked to that girl where do I go off thinking she's hot?"

'Probably because she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…beautiful eyes, plump red lips, nice wavy hair, long gorgeous legs, nice breasts, and one nice ass' Inuyasha began to laugh to himself.

'**You want her don't you?' **Inuyasha looked around he could of sworn he heard someone talking to him

'Who's there?' **'Me' **

'Umm me who?' **'Haha I'm your inner demon & I know you want her'**

'I don't I already have a girlfriend its Kikyo' **'Bullcrap! You've been getting tired of Kikyo'**

It was true things had started to change between him and Kikyo, and he couldn't figure out why for all that he was worth!

'So things are a little different big deal!' **'That new girl…you want her, you want to have a title for her that no other male has'**

'So if I really did want it to be like that…how can I make it so?'

'**For now just keep being yourself and then gradually start being her friend, then go from there'**

Inuyasha just shook his head he didn't have time for this he was going to be late for class. So he walked off planning out how he would get Kagome to be his.

Hey you guys i'm sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter (i'm so ashamed) but there will be a longer chapter up by the end of this week or next week i promise!

Plz Review I need the motivation!


End file.
